How To Be Bad
by milkystrawberrii
Summary: It's official. So Ra Watanabe is the nicest/quietest person ever...well, besides Hinata Hyuuga, of course. It's finally SUMMER TIME where everyone can be free, be whoever they want; especially when attending a summer's camp. Gaara x OC
1. Chapter 1

_Jinnie's Note:__ Hello, my dearies! Welcome to my very first story~ I wasn't sure what I wanted to do first, but since it's summer time...I thought I should do a summer-ish theme story! :D And WHAM this idea came to mind. I hope you dearies will enjoy this story. :) Please do leave some feedback if desired! Of course, there is no pressure. (But secretly there is. ;D) _

_By the way, is it just me or is it getting more and more difficult to find stories with Gaara and an OC? Just me? Probably. _

* * *

"A lot of people feel uncomfortable of something different.  
They don't understand it and don't know how to react.  
That is why they go to the easiest emotion: hatred."

-So Ra Watanabe

"Love? I don't believe in "love" because isn't it just a word  
to gain affection from another?  
So why waste time and effort when  
you're just going to end up all alone anyways?"

-Gaara No Sabaku

◦˚∙ღ∙˚◦

**How To Be Bad**

_chapter 1_

After seventeen years of living, So Ra Watanabe came to a sudden conclusion about herself. She was too awkwardly shy and kind-hearted that no matter what she would do, that fact would never change. No matter how my times her good friends Sakura and Ino would attempt to boost up her confidence and crack that too good of a heart, it wasn't going to change a single thing. _Especially _not going to some "summer camp".

Only Hinata seemed to comprehend her heart.

"Oh, c'mon, So Ra-chan! It'll be a lot of fun!" the pink-haired female pouted, trying to convince the idea to So Ra. They were chatting through Skype and, as she noticed, Ino-chan was there also, painting her nails on top of Sakura-chan's bed.

"Plus, there will be a lot of hot guys there," commented Ino-chan. She gave a flirtatious wink while flapping her hands around in attempt to make her painted nails dry on faster.

The thought made So Ra frown. "You guys know I don't do well with guys . . ." Which was true as she grew up in all girls' school to this day. The only male that she ever came in contact was with her older brother. Of course there were those random incidences where her two best friends who trick her into group dates - where, none of them ended up well. So Ra would either faint or faint. It was never a pretty sight.

"That's why," Sakura-chan began, that impatience growing thick towards the edge of her voice. "you should came to camp! Maybe you'll even fall in love."

Ah, love. That was one of So Ra's greatest wish. To be able to fall in love. Except, she believed that that would be impossible in this lifetime. That was why she stuck with her books. Her smutty books, as Sakura-chan would taunt all the time. True, the novels that she would read had explicit sex scenes but that wasn't what made the novels irresistible! Okay, perhaps that was half of the reason. Not that she would ever admit that, though.

"Do you think so?" she murmured, but quickly shook that thought away. "It's fine. I have my Ryuu-kun and Sho-kun." Okay, sure, they are fictional characters but that does not mean they are not super hot. Plus, they are all mythological monsters. Yum. Vampires and werewolves? So Ra had a great love towards them, found the thought of proscriptive relationships romantic. They all had something in common as well. Yes, they all had large cocks and was fantastic in bed (from what she reads, at least) but that wasn't want allured her so much. All of the characters, despite their problems, were _committed_. And so much better than real guys. Definitely.

"They're not real, So Ra-chan!" Sakura-chan pinched the bridge of her nose and exchanged an exhale. "Don't you want to fall in love?" At the last question, the pink-haired female gave a soft, sad smile.

If there was one thing that So Ra could pin-point what she detested about herself, that would be how she was so easy to feel guilt. Just from the mere look from Sakura-chan gave a tingle of guilt throughout her entire body. It was uncomfortable and made her feel like the bad guy. "I do . . ." she ended up whispering, equaling in that sad smile.

"Then it's official," Ino-chan suddenly proclaimed. Her eagerness sliced through the moment of silence exchanged between Sakura and So Ra. "You're going to go to camp."

Panic started to lace around So Ra's throat. "Wait! I'm not going by myself, right?"

At that frighten statement, the two best friends chortled, almost surprised that the shy female would actually assume that. It was Sakura-chan, although from giggles, that answered. "No, of course not! Ino-chan and I will be there with you as well as Hinata-chan!"

Now that surprised So Ra. "Hina-chan is going?"

"She wants to change," Sakura-chan started.

Ino-chan ended the sentence. "And fall in love."

It was before she was able to say anything that the pink-haired female added something else. "However, there is a condition." From the glimpse of both Ino and Sakura's evil smirks, So Ra couldn't say it was going to be a good thing.

She swallowed, nervously. "Condition?"

"We're going to teach you how to be bad," the friends said in unison.

"Oh goodness . . . " And not even once had those evil smirks faltered. Not even once.

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

"I heard that you'll be attending a camp?"

So Ra fell silent, shocked at how her mother would know as she was told of this not too long ago. _Are there hidden cameras?_ "Um, yes?" It wasn't supposed to end up as a hesitating question but rather a statement. Curse her shyness. She wiggled in the seat she was in.

"When are you leaving?" Her mother placed a mug of hot chocolate in front of the female. She immediately took a hold onto the soft pink My Melody mug and stole a couple sips. If So Ra was being compared of looks, she resembled more of her mother. At the height of 148cm (and shrinking) So Ra was constantly mistaken as a little kid. Perhaps it was because of that thought, height was her major complex.

She was cute as a bunny . . . but maybe cuter. Her white as snow hair was long, flowing all the way down to the mid-center of her back, but tied into two low braided pigtails. Her fringes were straight across, marking a sign of innocence and youngness. Large, over-sized glasses would constantly fall to the tip of her button-up nose. Her eyes were slanted, small, and beady of a childish tint of wintery blue. But perhaps it was her face structure that indicated that baby-ness. She had a slim face, but chubby cheeks and pouty pale lips.

Not only was So Ra short, she was also petite. It was these features that have come from her mother - which she still blamed her till this day.

"Saturday," she ended up mumbling. "and we're coming back in two months."

What happened next had not been what she expected. Her mother squealed, looked overly excited. "Did you pack yet? Let me help you gather up your things!"

So Ra blinked once, twice. Then came to a conclusion that this camp trip was going to be a lot longer than it seemed.


	2. Chapter 2

_Jinnie's Note:__ Hello, dearies! I would like to thank __**AsianPanda**__ for favoring this story! :D Thank you, dearest~ Also, there will be a thanks towards those silent little readers. Yes, I know you're there. I creepin' muahahaha. Yeah, it was true. The first chapter was a bit boring - for some reason, I can never do first chapters well. Is it because of my incompetency? Probably so. Also, of course, please do leave some feedback if desired~ As this is a free world, (kinda . . . to an extent) there is no pressure in doing so. (However, there secretly is. ;D)_

* * *

"I will rewrite it again, our story will not end.  
I will bury the fact that reality is seeping into my skin for now.  
I rewrite it once again, the start beginning with you and I smiling happily.  
In case you will leave me, the background is a small room without an exit."

-Jun Hyung: Fiction

◦˚∙ღ∙˚◦

**How To Be Bad**

_chapter 2_

There were three things that were So Ra's weaknesses: strawberries, caterpillars, and novels. She had a great love towards strawberries, and enjoyed anything that was strawberry flavored. She was terrified of caterpillars as their green wiggly self was just asking for trouble. Novels -smut novels to be exact- gave her some type of comfort and ease that made her forget about the actual world around her.

Now, with the thought that there was probably going to be caterpillars everywhere at the camp, Sakura-chan refusing to have even a single novel brought, and the great strawberry-ness was most likely to be lacking was going to be a personal hell through So Ra's eyes. Was there a chance that she could run away?

It would not hurt to try.

"Here, take this."

So Ra's nose crinkled as she frowned. Ino-chan was re-organizing and adding on things that the timid female would need inside four different suitcases, and Sakura-chan just finished printing something she had been working on since So Ra came to the house. Finally, it being presented to her, her gut tightened as the eerie emotions of negativity floated in her veins. "What is this?"

The white-haired female had not looked up to see her friend, but she could hear the smirk in next words. "Just read it."

And, So Ra listened. On the single paper, there were big bold letters on top that read: **Operation So Ra Watanabe**

_Oh my goodness_, she inwardly sighed. _This is not going to be good. _She could just predict what Sakura and Ino-chan planned. Nothing good would come out of this, honestly! Changing an entire personality just for this one camp trip? No, thanks! Was Hina-chan going to be receiving one of these? The thought of suffering alone was not pleasurable.

As So Ra continued on, she noticed how there was an introduction in a cursive, italic font. It said:

_My sweet, sweet So Ra. Welcome to your official guide of 'How to be Bad' or as I like to call it, 'Operation Guided Number 1 in Making Shy, Innocent Little So Ra into a Mega Hot Badass Muda Fucking Queen"._ (She glimpsed upwards at her pink-haired friend questioning, not hiding the suspicions in the arch of her eyebrow but she said nothing as she continued on.) _This has got to be one of my greatest plan ever, and even your mom agreed. However, since Ino and I know you very, very well, we decided that there will be rewards and punishments depending on how well you do. And sweetie, you really **don't** want to earn a punishment. Trust me._

_There are only a couple of simple rules that you **must** go by. Which go with the following:_

1. You can't say "no" to whatever Ino or Sakura says

2. You're not allowed to act like you normally do: shy, quiet, etc.

3. Fall in love

4. Have FUN

_I know that you may think that we're only doing this to you because we wish to make you suffer, but that's not the case. Please trust us and always keep in mind that we love you._

_Sakura and Ino_

The first thing that came to mind was to run away. So Ra peeked at her pink-haired friend standing before her with hands at her hips and a sly smile spread across her lips. Like in all honesty, how bad could these "punishments" be? And since when was her mother in on this evil plan?! "What time are we leaving again?"

Yes, yes. It was the awful day. Saturday.

All three friends (Yep, excluding Hinata-chan for she said that she was going to meet them there. The lucky girl.) were at Ino-chan's house. The luggage of her two friends were downstairs in equal of eight bags. As the blonde-haired female was packing the last suitcase for So Ra, she counted that her stuff, which she assumed really wasn't, equaled of four suitcases as well. How many clothes do an actual female need? Plus, since when does camp require all this feminine accessories? The nail polish? Hair spray?

So Ra was eyeing the heels that Ino-chan was preparing.

"Soon. By the way, you need to change." Folded clothes were thrown in her direction and she barely caught them.

"What's wrong with my clothes?" The shy female glanced down at herself. She was wearing a thin material over-sized large pattern sweatshirt that the length fell down to her knees. For bottoms, she wore black leggings. The shoes that she planned on wearing were cute, Mary-Jane kitty shoes.

"It's too . . . " Sakura-chan paused, searching for the correct form to use. "normal-looking. I mean, it's not bad, but since you're going to be like a new person, we need some edgy badass in it."

Oh goodness. Sakura-chan wasn't seriously planning on making So Ra look like a stripper, right?

Before she could protest, the friend shoved her into the bathroom attached to Ino-chan's room. Chewing on her lower lip, she exchanged an uneasy sigh before starting her transformation. The clothing were not bad, surprisingly, as she had the outfit on. Honestly, it was a bit . . . nice, though not something that she had a great preference in. She had on a thin yet cute long-sleeved leopard top and short-shorts that really defined her ass. There was the spiked belt and chains hanging to bring forth that edginess.

Not bad, not bad.

_Can't forget about the boots._ Somehow, Sakura-chan must have slipped in some boots to complete the outfit. The white boots had a small heel towards it and came up to her knees. They were almost skin-tight with beautiful golden buckles in additional.

"Are you almost done?" Sakura-chan inquired, lightly tapping the door. "We should head out now."

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

The friends ended up riding the bus that was specifically for the camp. It was a bit embarrassing as they had the most bags and other females were immediately gossiping. So Ra tried ignoring the comments passed around like her two best friends, but it was rather difficult when there were words like "whore" or "sluts". The ride was not that long, thankfully, in the end anyways.

When leaving the bus, it was instructed by one of the older males that everyone had to check in, a plausible thought of course. That wait was a bit longer. The friends, even including Hinata-chan, ended up sharing one room. Perhaps So Ra was thinking of it too much of it, but that seemed more than just a coicidence.

It was when everyone was putting their belongings away that So Ra slyly slipped away. The campsite was like any other, mini log houses surrounded by the beauty of nature and a lake off to the side along with the forest that "no one" was supposed to go in. Minutes ticked away as she quickly realized she was lost. The paths all seemed the same and the never ending of identical log cabins were no doubt confusing.

Which way, which way?

It was abruptly that her leg gave out, the incident instantly making her fall hard on her butt. The moment the momentarily pain shot through her body was the very moment her exchanged a sharp, breathless squeal.

_If anyone saw that_ . . . Perhaps she thought too soon. Crimson flooded her cheeks from the sight of a handsome tall male. His sea foam green eyes held surprise for a few moments before he randomly covered his mouth and hung his head. His entire body was trembling, shaking in a small force as if . . . laughing?!

"Are you . . . Are you laughing at me?" she exclaimed, the edge of her sweet voice coloring into a high, unbelief pitch. The brightening color engulfing her cheeks darken, if that were even possible. How humiliating!

The male swung his head back up, his body posture even. His hands fell to his sides as seriousness took over his face. "No," he answered firmly, then he walked off, obviously cutting off that conversation.

_I hope I never have to see him again._ Oh little had she known.

"So Ra!" The sound of her name being called out gave some sort of ease. That was . . . Until realization struck her on how she was caught. The plan of running away? Failure.

"I knew it," panted the familiar pink-haired friend once she caught up. "Trying to run away, huh?"

By Sakura-chan's side was a tsking Ino, though there was obvious humor. "I honestly thought you would have been smarter than this."

"I wasn't trying to run away," defended So Ra instantly. "Just looking around . . ." The last part was muttered, not convincing in any way possible.

"Too bad." It seemed like reasoning wasn't going do anything this time. "You'll have your first punishment tonight." That evil smirk coming from Sakura-chan sent deadly chills.

"P-punishment?"

There were three things that were So Ra's weaknesses: strawberries, caterpillars, and novels. However, knowing that her two friends were declaring a punishment just might be the forth weakness.


	3. Chapter 3

_Jinnie's Note:__ Hello, dollies!~ Surprised to see a quick update from me? :O Since I'm in a good mood, why the jelly fish not?! :) I would like to thank __**LadyxAbsinthe**__ and __**thisisianhecox**__ and **Lucario The Master of Aura **for following this silly little story. Hehe~ I hope that all you dollies will continue on enjoying this story~~ Btw, since I enjoy telling stories, I ended up hurting myself yesterday. O.o I was cutting the grass and randomly tripped in a hole that wasn't even that big; however, considering the fact that I'm a very . . . clumsy person and gets hurt waaaaay to easily, my left ankle ended up swelling very badly and now it hurts to walk. Seriously. This only happens to me - I swear._

* * *

"Can't you see my love tonight?  
Even if it hurts, stand up – even if you're suffering, stand up  
because I'm right by your side. Now fly high with me, spread out your great  
wings. Don't cry and stand up, my only lady."

-BTOB: Stand Up

◦˚∙ღ∙˚◦

**How To Be Bad**

_chapter 3_

It was always said that friends were precious to another; however, with that thought in mind, So Ra was beginning to believe that that little saying was a total lie, a mere make believe in what friendship really should be like. Do friends honestly torture one another?

_Why am I friends with them again?_ She shook her head in a way to throw such thought away.

There was no deny, though, that she had been on the edge ever since her two friends proclaimed that she was going to go through some type of punishment just hours before. They never indicated of what the punishment would be like, yet she had a good idea. Was she supposed to preform such punishment tonight? _Most likely._

"So Ra?" There was a nudge at her sleeve.

Gaining her attention, she was quick to realize how it was the pupiless, blue-haired female. Innocence stole Hinata-chan's features, making her look vulnerable and naïve. But, So Ra guessed that she should not say anything for she, too, was similar in the vulnerable and naïve category. And the friend spoke again in a hushed, lovely voice lurking of worry. "Are you okay?"

It was amazing how Hinata-chan would no longer stumble on her words. When they were younger, she was awful with her words, seemed to have been unable to produce what she wanted to say in case it would hurt the feelings of another. Although So Ra was similar in personality as her friend, she was not as bad. She never stammered over her words and was not exactly what one would claim "shy" no matter how much Sakura and Ino-chan claimed. So Ra was rather more quiet and mainly voiced in her mind about her true emotions.

"Why do you inquire?"

"W-well you're tied up . . . " True. Thick rope was laced around So Ra's body, binding both wrists together along with legs - at least they allowed her to sit up. Flapping around like a fish was not a pleasant idea. When Sakura and Ino-chan captured the female, they decided it was best to tie her up in case she was planning on bolting again. Once she was bounded, they settled her down on the lower bunk bed as they finished up with un-packing and organizing where everything should be placed.

It was an amazement in So Ra's definition of how _long_ and boring the process was.

"I'm fine." She shot a small, convincing smile.

There was a low thud against the door of the cabin, instantly stealing the attention of the four girls. At the door appeared a much older, beautiful woman with inky black hair and intense crimson eyes. "I see that you girls have settled down fine." When those brilliant red eyes fell upon So Ra, there almost was not a smile. "And definitely getting along." She chuckled at her own joke.

"Are you one of the counselors?" Ino-chan inquired.

There was a nod. "My name is Kurenai Yuhi, and I'll be looking over you guys during your stay." A pause. "If you guys are finished, please head out to the campfire. There would be a map with the papers you have received during check in. If there are any questions, please do not hesitate to ask around and I hope that I may see you guys attending." With a simple wave goodbye, she left.

Ino-chan frowned at the counselor was that now gone. "She wasn't going to take us?"

"She probably had to tell the other campers," Hinata-chan suggested with a shrug in her shoulders.

"Well, you heard her. Let's head out. When we were checking in, I saw some really cute guys."

"Wait . . . you're going to untie me, right?"

All three friends glimpsed in the direction of So Ra.

Thankfully, in the end, they decided that it was best to let So Ra go. But she knew in the recess of her heart that they were tempted of just leaving her like so. _Those butt cakes._ Except Hinata. She was the only kind-hearted one. All four females had walked around, slowly making their way to the campfire with laughter and chatter in the air. Sakura-chan was currently telling some type of story.

When they got to their destination, they all realized how there were others. There was a large group of males in the estimation of ten as a smaller group of females were at the other side, containing a minimal of four. Both groups were separated on either side of the large fire placed in the middle. The females sitting down gave out waves as some of the males hooted at first sight of the four friends. As the thought of the counselors, though, there seemed to have been none at the moment.

"Which way should we go?" Sakura-chan ended up whispering, nudging at Ino.

The blonde-haired female easily responded with a flirtatious smirk. "Center, of course. Let's break the little groups."

Of course she would answer in such a way. Either way, So Ra had absolutely no interest . . . That was until she spotted a certain red-haired, green sea foam eyed male off to the side a bit. _Oops. Definitely not going into that direction._ She ducked behind her blue-haired friend, occasionally stretching out her neck to glimpse around in a very -non- clever way to be secretive. Ino sat closer towards the male side as Sakura went to the female side. In the middle, having no attention towards them, was Hinata and So Ra, though it was perfectly fine.

"What are you hiding from?"

So Ra was leaning against Hinata's back, staring off into the direction of the sky like it had something tremendously fascinating to gawk at. Her back was definitely, definitely against the direction of the males. Sentences went all jumbled up by the time they left her mouth, unable to actually completely a fully, correct sentence. They sounded more as awkward noises. "Oh, um, me? Uh . . . Nothing."

As long as no one paid any attention towards her, then everything would be o-

"So Ra!" piped the cheerfulness of Sakura-chan. "What are you doing, hiding there?"

Honestly, So Ra should just stop thinking. Period. She could feel the stares against her back, making her blush into a bright cherry red. Momentarily she allowed her eyes to rest and stole shallow, low breathes to rid of the embarrassment. "Hiding? I'm not hiding . . . " The rest of her words trailed off.

Suddenly, the conversation lurking from Ino-chan became very vivid, as if she spoke louder on purpose. "What? Are you serious? Your guys cabin isn't very far from ours! It's, like, we could sneak in at the middle of the night."

An overwhelming wave of chills shook So Ra's body viciously as she caught the exchanged of smiles between her two manipulative friends. In a low, cruel voice, Sakura-chan whispered in her ear, "Your punishment will be tonight."

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

"Oh no. No, no, no, no. I am _not_ going to be doing that."

It was night time, lights having to be out for sleep. But on the center of the floor sat four friends crowding in a circle, two flashlights currently on. The punishment was just announced and Hinata-chan was in shock, holding sympathetic looks towards the female. Both sadistic friends replied in complete unison, "You have to."

"I-I'll just run away!"

"You're mom will just drag you back," Sakura-chan pointed as she gave a stern look.

"Plus," Ino-chan began. "you'll most likely be punished by the camp. I bet you'll have to do the dishes for a week or something."

Panic was eating her existence of feel. She was feeling light-headed, wondering on whether or not this was actually happening. The plan her two friends made was to go naked and steal one of the male's boxers. Once she would have ahold of the boxers, she had to run back with them on her head. A very suicidal plan.

"But if I get caught . . . !"

"Just don't get caught," suggested the blonde-haired female.

So Ra gnaw on her lower lip. "But naked?"

After a certain amount of thinking, Sakura-chan sighed. "Fine, in your lingerie. However! Before you can come back inside, you have to do a dance for us . . . for five minutes straight."

"You guys are evil!" she complained.

"Go on; we don't have all night."

"Don't get caught!"

And before she knew it, her friends forced her out of the cabin after she was stripped down to her matching strawberry lingerie. She really, really hoped that no one would spot her. The chilly air of the night kissed her exposed body to the point goose bumps rose to the surface of her skin. It wasn't quite much of help as it was dark out with little light to show her the way. But if she remembered correctly, the path should be . . . _this way?_

Sneaking across the campground to go to the guys' section was not as difficult as she would have assumed. There seemed to have been a secret path way she took that basically led straight to the male cabins. _The first cabin in sight should be theirs . . . _

So was it that one? Right? From what Ino-chan said? Hopefully!

At the first window, So Ra awkwardly climbed in with fingers crossed that no one would wake up. It was dark inside the room and snores were produced that made the indication that they were asleep. By this point, her heart was racing, though she shook her head to quickly get that thought away and focus on the task before hand. Like typical guys, there were suitcases all over the ground, basically all of them opened and messy. She spotted the messiest suitcase and smirked.

Much to her luck, she immediately found a pair of boxers.

_Yes!_ So Ra giggled under her breath, a smile wide. Oddly, the task was a lot easier than expected. She had not thought much of it and stole her way out of the slightly opened window she slipped through. Before forgetting her punishment, she grumpily forced the boxers on her head and prayed that these were not worn yet.

The wet grass underneath her footing was cold and almost gave shivers. Glimpsing over her shoulder, she leaped up and down and began to do her trademark happy dance. She was twirling her hands around, bobbing her head from left to right, and shook her hips in a poor attempt of being sexy. It was, however, the abrupt noise of a muffled laugh that made her pulse sky rocket and gyrating in whatever direction it came from.

So much for luck!

There, on top of the roof, was a male peacefully sitting. She recognized the color of the hair from the moon's light - red. The male's head was hung, hand collapsed over his mouth as his body shook of humor. It . . . It . . . ! At that very moment, So Ra thought that she was going to cry, and perhaps a bit longer and she actually would.

Friendship. It was indeed a precious thing; however, to some extent, it could be the worst thing as well.


	4. Chapter 4

_Jinnie's Note:__ A huge thanks towards __**darkrose656**__ for following this silly old story - so thanks dearie! Your profile picture, by the way, is freaking adorable. Soo, another chapter here we go! Woot. Oh~ and before I forget, go ahead and leave some feedback if desired. (You little shy dollies~ :P) Of course there is no pressure in doing so, but, however, there secretly is. ;3_

* * *

"I have to forget you after all. You're not here next to me.  
I think of you for so long. But yes, I cannot do anything for it.  
The long haul is the sea of tears in which I put you.  
I left it to time and also our memories and my hollow wound."

-Boyfriend: Stop It

◦˚∙ღ∙˚◦

**How To Be Bad**

_chapter 4_

Lying. One has to either be good at it, or bad - there's no in between. However, if one lie was sprouted often enough, it could become a truth, natural as one would breathe. What about acting? Falsing into something else? So Ra was never the one to lie, found no reason in doing so. The thought of acting as someone else made lying somehow go hand-in-hand. Yet, Sakura-chan was implying to act as someone else. Was such a way to bring up a new self confidence?

It made no sense, honestly.

Morning came uneventfully, and So Ra's heart pounded from the sight of the pair of boxers resting at the edge of the night stand. The night before vividly played scenes of the highly embarrassing incident of being spotted doing a happy cheer. Had she done something wrong in her past life? Why was it that every time she had done something personal, she would always be seen by that red-haired male? The one with the breath-taking green sea-foam eyes?

_No, can't think like that. _She shook the thought away. The other girls were getting ready for breakfast - Ino applying makeup, Hinata currently putting on lotion, and Sakura . . . _Where did Sakura-chan go?_

"I need to talk to you." She leaped at the sound of the new voice.

Found Sakura-chan. "What is it?"

The pink-haired female had seated herself at the edge of the bed, her legs dangling off. "Today at breakfast is officially when we'll be introduced to everyone. Yesterday was just a little . . . meh. But today is the day and you have to pull off a badass chick."

Nooooo, thank you. "I don't think it'll even work; I don't even know how to."

That made the friend pause and think for a few moments. "What was that one book you read? The main character was mean or something?"

It took a while to figure out which character Sakura was implying. "You mean Reika?"

"Yeah, yeah," the friend agreed easily. "That girl! Pretend your Reika."

So Ra crinkled her nose, not enjoying the idea. Reika was a complex character, if she could remember correctly, that was very guarded and rather bad-tempered who was not afraid to speak her mind. She was a bit scary, in So Ra's opinion though . . . "Why do I have to do this again?"

"_Because_," Sakura sighed exasperatedly. "If you do well, we will award you with things that you love most."

Strawberries? Books? "Okay, deal."

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

The breakfast area was crowded of other campers, chatter filled the air along with musical laughter. It seemed as though there was not assigned seats and that anyone could sit anywhere they desired. Ino leaded the other three towards a table filled with that looked like familiar faces. When So Ra spotted a certain red-haired male, she instantly ducked behind her shy friend. Yep. Definitely familiar faces.

"Do you mind if we sat here?" Ino plastered on a sweet smile sickly up to no good. A blond-haired male with three lines on his cheeks identical towards whiskers shot a cheesy grin, then gestured a hand to sit.

"You were . . . Ino-chan, right?" Just like his carefree looks, he spoke in the same way.

"Yes," she nodded. All the friends settled down in the empty spots with their plates of food in front of them. Ino sat across from the male, Sakura on the left side of Ino as Hinata on the other side, and So Ra beside the shy female. "And these are my friends." She began to gesture who was who. "This is Sakura, Hinata, and So Ra."

"Hello, hello! There are my friends, Sasuke, Gaara, Shikamaru . . . and the rest of the gang." He only motioned to the males nearest him.

"Hey! Naruto, you forgot about us!" complained another male with what looked like purple paint capturing his face.

"Eh? Did I?" Naruto chuckled, scratching the back of his head with one hand. So Ra seemed to have not paid any attention towards the bickering males, but instead held a gaze to Gaara, Mr. Red-Haired, pretty eyes. He seemed emotionless, not caring about anything around him. She watched as he lifelessly picked up a bagel he obviously torn up to little pieces, then dropped it as if lost his appetite suddenly. At that time, she couldn't stop herself from admiring his looks.

If he had the reputation of being a mysterious badass, than he fit along that role too perfectly. And that little extra pinch of handsome was, of course, a total plus. The causality of his outfit was somehow so stylish and breath-taking. Yum, yum, yum.

Just get rid of the clothes.

No one would be complaining. Probably.

There was no deny of how heart-poundingly this so called Gaara was. He had dark crimson hair messy and styled so that it suited his face well. Strains of bangs were slightly covering the kanji for "love". He had a lean, slim face that had not held onto any baby fat whatsoever. His nose and lips were beautiful sculpted. And it was those eyes, oh goodness, that would leave one breathless. They were a piercing green sea-foam filled of forgotten happiness and forced underneath the harshness of reality. They were very different, intriguing. And definitely sinister.

Just like a character of a story.

However, that just probably meant that it was best to stay away. Far away.

Naruto's loud, chattering voice broke all thoughts going through So Ra's mind. "I believe that a ghost is haunting our cabin!"

"This again?" sighed . . . Shikamaru was it?

The annoyance in Shikamaru's voice irked Ino's attention. "What is it?"

"The idiot has been talking about this _all_ morning," muttered the blue-haired male. Sasuke was it?

Naruto rolled his eyes at what his friends were saying and then explained to satisfy the questioning glances from the four females. "Last night, I swore I heard a ghost sneak in our room! And in the morning, I found that one of my boxers are missing!"

So Ra sucked in a deep breathe sharply that it produced a sudden hiccup. The thundering beating of her heart was pulsing in her ears. It was Naruto's boxers that she stole? When she went to steal a quick glimpse at her friends, she realized how the two sadistic friends were hiding their entertaining smirks.

"You probably just misplaced it, you dope," commented Sasuke as he took a drink from his cup.

"No way! I know that a ghost stole my boxers!"

That familiar laughter came again. It was cute, a bit breathless as if not used to it but definitely cute. Everyone's eyes at the table landed on Gaara, he who had his head hung, shoulders slightly shaking from an incredible power of humor. Naruto looked confused, almost concerned. "Gaara?"

His head swung back up and a placid expression entered his face that it seemed as if imagined that he even laughed in the first place. His eyes landed on So Ra's face which instantly made a blush capture her cheeks.

"A-are you okay?" Naruto continued on, hesitantly.

Gaara's eyes continued on drinking So Ra's existence, and he gave a little humorous grunt.

Embarrassment and anger swirled inside her. _Pretend your Reika. _Pretend to be like Reika? Well, if Reika was in this situation, she would say something like . . . "Why the hell are you looking at me?" So Ra never realized those words actually came out of her mouth until the entire table fell silent and Hinata-chan was gawking at her incredibly. The two sadistic friends were giving two thumbs up.

Some sort of curiosity filled those green sea-foamed eyes, sparkled some sort of interest. No words came from the rude male nevertheless. No, instead, a shocked Naruto spoke. "Hey, no need to be all angry So Ra-chan . . . I think your mistaking Gaara."

_Pretend your Reika._ "Why are you protecting him? What are you, his little body guard? Can't _Gaara_ speak for himself?"

There was a harsh intensity in the air. Her heart was pounding, stomach tied in knots. Never in her life before had she spoken in such a way . . . And, as daring as she must be, she kinda enjoyed it.

Gaara gave a slanted look and arched an invisible eyebrow. "Isn't it common sense for someone to laugh at something they find humorous?"

Reika wouldn't back down to something like this, right? No, she would fight forward. "But isn't it in some situations that it's best to kept it to themselves?"

As the two began a stare down, it occurred to So Ra that really, she may enjoy "being bad". Lying and acting does not exactly have to go hand-in-hand, right?


	5. Chapter 5

_Jinnie's Note:__ Hello, my dearies! I apologize for the prolonging wait! I've been working overtime to get a little extra money and when I come back home, I'm just too exhausted to even do anything. Ugh! Pretty soon, I'll be going to a road trip with my friends and that's going to be so much fun. Hopefully. O.O Usually, I do these kind of things with my best friend, but this time it's going to be a group! It's kind of nerve-wrecking because I'm not exactly close to some of them . . . _

_Nevertheless, I would like to thank __**Dance Seduction**__ for following, __**CottonCandyMonster**__ for favoring, and __**Wallflower134**__ for doing both of following and favoring this little story~ You dollies are the best and it is greatly appreciated, yo! And to all those dollies that have been sticking with this little story until now, I thank you as well. :3_

* * *

"Monday, Tuesday, Everyday. I get by and I am well.  
I sleep well at night; I watch sad movies without crying.

Summer, Winter, Spring & Fall. Everything is changing.  
But why am I at the same place, waiting for you?"

-B.A.P : Coffee Shop

◦˚∙ღ∙˚◦

**How To Be Bad**

_chapter 5_

One of So Ra's pet peeves would be suspicious things and people. There are always two outcomes for them. Disappointment or excitement. But either way, she was never a fan.

The days had flown by slowly. So Ra was currently motioning her neck around to rid the tension and stiffness. The camp was apparently filled of tiring activities and lurked of songs echoing in the night. But nevertheless, it was nothing bad of any sort. Typical, yes, yet very abnormal all in the mix. The boys were fun, always in the mood to try something crazy as the females were a bit . . . drama-like. Probably of jealousy.

Speaking of crazy boys, on the other hand . . .

"Naruto-kun!" Sakura was left laughing, smiling from ear-to-ear. "What are you planning this time?"

Males stood behind Naruto in the same get-up he wore - a baggy white shirt and camouflage shorts. It was a bit strange, but only Naruto and Sasuke had a ribbon tied around their heads into two different vibrant colors; Orange and blue. Weapons were in each of the boys' hands, all of them having different sizes of fake guns. They _are _fake, right? But knowing Naruto in these past few days, one could never know.

"Are all the girls here?" There was his infamous lazy grin inched across his lips.

"Yeah," Sakura agreed, instantly taking the role of being the leader. It was merely moments ago -okay, maybe a few hours ago- that the girls received a note in their cabin. Well, the main ones at least. The note was told to wear something that would not mind being stained and come to where the campfire was at when it was quiet time. Quiet time was when everyone was supposed to take a rest, almost like nap time, and do something calming at three to four-thirty. However, knowing that something interesting was going to happen, the noted females snuck out to see what plans the boys, or Naruto to say, had organized this time.

Through the crowd of males, So Ra subconsciously searching for the familiar red-haired male. She was found oddly disappointed when she could not find his face. Why wasn't he there?

"We're going to be playing tag!"

"_Tag_?" all the females seemed to have questioned in unison.

Naruto nodded his head and began to explain, "This isn't any regular game of tag, though. Two people, Sasuke-kun and I, are going to try and get as many people on either side. So if one of us hits you, then you'll receive whichever color ribbon and have to try and get the others. Each person will have their own fake gun." _So it** is** fake. _"In each gun, there is paint in them." Again, with that sly, easy-going smirk. Some of the females gasped. "Whichever team was the most people will be declared winner and receive a prize."

_Prize?_

"It better not be ramyeon," commented wolf-boy, Kiba.

A plump, fat male licked his lips. "BBQ sounds good."

"Zzzt! Zzzt!" Naruto waved his hands in indication for everyone to stay silent. He had his eyes shut to give out a fox-ish aura, though harmless. "The prize is a secret until the end!"

There were groans in the air, most probably already assuming what prize it could be . . . especially since it was Naruto planning it out. A life-stock ramyeon collection? An autograph signed _Icha Icha Paradise_?

"What a total drag," Shikamaru ended up muttering.

"Where are we doing this?" Ino narrowed her eyes as she rested her hands on her hips.

There was some sort of twinkle sparkling in the blonde-haired male's eyes. "The forest."

"We're not allowed to be in there," complained some female whose name was forgotten.

"That just brings out more fun, right?" He glimpsed over his shoulder in a way to get that approval from one of this friends.

So Ra folded her arms across her chest and frowned. "Let's just get this done already."

"Get your weapons!" At the sound of that, all the ones that had not picked out their gun of choice, quickly does. There was one more noise produced in some sort of indication that the game began. Bullets of painted flew in the air from both Naruto and Sasuke. So Ra barely dodged and shot into the forest like the others. She heard squeals and laughter before being engulfed by the creepiness of the forest.

Oh goodness . . . _Let the games begin._

It must have not even been minutes later that So Ra was already lost, chewing on her lower lip nervously as she would constantly look over her shoulder after every noise that was made. And that was a lot. She was on the edge, so on the edge that once an abrupt hand captured her wrist tightly, she screamed at the top of her lungs. A hand was clasped over her mouth and the lips at her ear snarled:

"Shut up if you don't want to be caught."


	6. Chapter 6

_**Jinnie's Note:** Hello, my dearies! I am officially back from my little mini vacation! It was absolutely, super duper fun! In case you dollies were wondering. No? Really? Aw, shucks. Currently, in my wallet, I only have three dollars. Yep. I ended up spending $800+ . . . Mostly it going towards the Sanrio store, Barns and Noble, and Victoria Secret. There were sales, okay! Plus, I really love leopard thongs._

_Holy glitter bugs. Now you dollies know my secret hobbies. O.O Oh! The shame, the shame. Lol._

_Wanna know what I just realized? No? Well, too bad. I'm going to say it nevertheless. Muahaha. For this story, there are currently 5 favorites, 9 followings, and 2 reviews. That's pretty epic, in my opinion. So thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you everyone that has been enjoying this silly little story! It really makes my glittery gumdrop heart filled of so much cotton candy happiness like no other. You dollies are awesome. :)_

_to **IxLOVExALOISxTRANCYx** - So sorry that it took long for an update! T x T But here is one now! Thank you so much for taking the time in reviewing, and I hope that you dolly would continue on supporting this story! I'll try to make it as entertaining as possible without making it awkward or forced~ kekeke_

_to **Bearii** - By the way, before I forget, that's a cute little name you got there! I recently bought a cute little bear keychain. Your name reminded me of that, kekeke. :P Alright, so THANK YOU SO MUCH for spending the time in reviewing! It is greatly appreciated~ I hope that this story may continue on being entertaining! ^^_

* * *

"My heart goes boom, boom, boom, boom.  
Because of you, I can't breathe, breathe, breathe, breathe.

I furtively go closer to you, I've fallen for you.  
My style is perfect, I've fallen for you, struggling."

-B1A4 : Beautiful Target

◦˚∙ღ∙˚◦

**How To Be Bad**

_chapter 6_

In the world, there were a lot of things that ended up being a disappointment. Perhaps one wanted to get strawberry ice-cream but somehow ended up getting chocolate; perhaps one stayed up to study yet still only got an average on the test. Disappointment may come and go, but it were the ones that were unexpected that lingered just a bit longer.

"Shut up if you don't want to be caught."

What? Were those words supposed to give some type of comfort? Well, perhaps from the familiarity of that low, velvet harshness strangely caressing her insides, it did give comfort . . . As if So Ra would actually dare to admit that, though. However that had not stopped her from screaming and squirming from beneath Gaara, again not admitting, sexy broad chest and firm arms.

For an instant, her mind traveled towards that dark, sinful part of the brain. His pale naked body on top of hers, gliding and pumping - moving that body in delicious movements that would leave her breathless and aching for more. Holy shit. Where had those thoughts come from? Sure, there were no deny of how alluring the feel to have a, surprisingly, sexy male body pressed rather too lovingly against her own, but was that a good enough reason to be yearning towards proscriptive thoughts?

Well, women _do_ have their needs.

Oh goodness . . . That was definitely something Reika would say. Definitely.

"What did I tell you about being quiet?" Gaara's voice was like silk ribbons, wrapped around her throat viciously. He held her tight, controlled like he'd done it hundreds - no, multiples of times before. Even as So Ra struggled, she couldn't move, couldn't budge, only with the exception of breathing. Yes. He's terrifying her. Hurting her, even. But with the feel of one arm hooking around her petite waist as the other covering her mouth made all her senses heighten into one of those situations in her novel. Plus, the lingering scent floating to her nostrils were not of a help. It all made it obvious of how much of a man he was.

A damn good-looking man at that.

_Pretend your Reika._

Words of Sakura-chan that was actually useful? That timid, quiet self inside her began to disappear within the shadows, the thought of inner Reika seeping through her veins in almost violent bursts of trembles. _Pretend your Reika._

And to be like Reika, she would . . .

In a blinding movement, So Ra was somehow able to swing her elbow back into Gaara's gut. It was a bit awkward, but still worked nevertheless. And, the red-haired male let his grip fall to his stomach from the impact. The kindness in her felt bad, sympathetic from the first glimpse at the slight pained expression on the male's face. _Pretend your Reika._

So Ra was somehow able to manage a glare and she also was somehow able to manage a snarl. "Don't you dare touch me with your filthy hands."

Before running away into the depths of the forest, she could have sworn she heard him laugh.

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

So Ra ended up being one of the last ones to be caught; she was placed on Naruto's team who initially won the game. The prize the blonde-haired joker was predictable . . . to be treated of ramyeon. But because of the complaining, it was switched up to a BBQ dinner. She denied going as it seemed futile to sneak out a huge group of people at sometime at night some week without getting caught . . . something along those lines, if she remembered correctly.

Now, she was walking back to the cabin exhausted and with sleep pressing at her temple.

The abrupt feel of bumping into someone made her skin jump and bubbling words of curse were at the tip of her tongue, only to disappear immediately as pale eyes met with hers. An instant blush creeped to her cheeks, heart pounding, and nervousness clawing at her insides.

"I-I'm sorry." The true nature of her whipped out.

Hyuuga Neji.

He was the older cousin of her childhood friend Hyuuga Hinata. So Ra would remember those times where she would visit her friend's house and sometime snuck glimpses at the cousin. It wasn't like she could stop herself. Okay, perhaps she could, but the temptations to steal at least one more glance was overpowering. Really. Like, in all honestly, the male was heart-pounding good-looking. Long black hair, crystalized pale eyes, and that strict traditional aura lurking from him? There was something attractive about it.

"Hinata-chan's friend . . . Watanabe-san, right?" He seemed equally surprised as her, yet still stuck with that politeness he perfection over the years.

So Ra nodded, bowing her head a bit to equal in that politeness. "Yes."

There was a brief silence before being sliced up by a startling comment. "You're fairly different when with friends."

"Eh?" Huh? What did that even mean?"

A small smile fell to Neji's lips as he gave his own bow back, except for it to be a departure. "It was a pleasure in seeing you, Watanbe-san. If you don't mind me saying, be careful. A female such as yourself should not be alone outside."

So Ra dumbly nodded and watched as he turned to walk away before realizing how her conversation had an eavesdropper. Just few ways away was Gaara. She was about to snap a comment, but was lost for words from his expression. He looked at her as if he lost all interest of a toy. It was dull and oddly enough bothered her. Almost as if it was . . . disappointment?

Why?

"You're such a girl," was his only response before he, too, walked away.


End file.
